Dreams
by Majorcrush
Summary: What happens after Alice and Hatter reunite at the end of the movie. How will Hatter and Alice continue? What happens when there is trouble in the world of Oysters? Will Alice and Hatter rise to the challenge and save the day? AlicexHatter


Majorcrush: Hello!I am a HUGE Alice fan! Hatter is the greatest thing to walk this earth, and I REALLY wanted to write a fanfiction after watchinj ght bmovie. So Here it is, My first AlicexHatter fanfiction. ;]

* * *

Alice and Hatters Lips felt connected. Alice felt as though if she let go of Hatter, she would lose him. He slowly pulled his lips away from her and his forehead, rested softly on hers.

"Don't ever let me go." She whispered and pressed her lips onto his soft ones. He responded forcefully, grabbing the back of her hair and pinning her to him. She had no complaints as she clutched to his back. A loud clearing of throat was the only thing that separated Alice from the soft succulent lips of Hatter. (Well it was loud by the 5th time.)

"David Hatter. It seems you know my daughter." Carol said her Eyebrows rose into her Hairline.

"Me and Hatter are old friends." Alice said, she stared into Hatters eyes with longing. She wanted to just take him into her bedroom and do VERY bad things with him.

"May I ask why you are sticking your tongue down his throat, just days after you introduced me to Jack Chase?" Her mother asked her hands placed on her hips shooting glares at Hatter.

Alice tore her eyes from Hatters, but kept her clutch on him. She was NEVER going to let him go, "Mother. Jack Chase was a Lie. His real name was Jack Heart, and he was the leader of a ….Mob." Oh, the stories you could think of when you were stuck in a hospital bed.

"Hatter saved my life from Jack." Alice said and returned to staring into his eyes. They sparkled with light. Carol looked like she was going to vomit.

"Well…" Carol cleared her throat and looked Hatter up and down, "I guess, I owe you an apology. Thank you David." She extended her hand and Hatter, looked at it, he returned his eyes to Alice. She gave a small nod, and he freed his hand to shake hers. The second they let the shake drop, his hands were back around Alice. He returned to staring into her eyes. It was taking every once of his control not to Lift her into his arms and carry her to the bedroom. He waited so long for her, and now he wanted all of her.

"Well. Why don't I get us some coffee, and we can sit in the living loom and chat." Carol said.

"Hatter Prefers tea"

"I prefer tea."

Alice and Hatter Laughed at the fact that they had said the same thing at the same time.

"Tea it is then" Carol, said, looking offended. She sent a fleeting glance over her shoulder as she walked to the kitchen. Once out of Carol's eyesight, Alice grabbed the back of Hatters hair and pulled his face down to hers. She knotted her hands in his hair and refused to let go. She felt him smile and laugh, his lips crinkling beneath hers. His hand slid from her hair. He felt her clutch him closer, afraid that her was going to let go. He smiled at that, and he swooped down and picked her up, wedding style. She let out a small gasp of surprise; the breath was sweet against his lips. He replaced his lips on hers and placed his tongue on her lips. She opened her mouth and allowed him access to her mouth. He began walking into the living room. He would have much rather have gone into the bedroom, and by the way Alice was clinging to him, he was willing to bet she felt the same. He placed her on the couch and pulled his lips away from her. Her arms clung to his neck refusing to let him stand erect.

"If your mother were to walk in…" He said as he stared into her eyes.

"She will get over it." Alice said, and pulled herself to his lips. The greedy side of Hatter gave in and he pressed his body on hers, laying on her as his lips explored hers again.

* * *

Each kiss felt like the first to Alice, he hands pulling him back to her, like a greedy child. There was no way in hell; he was going to stop kissing her.

"If your mother were to walk in…."

"She will get over it." She had said pulling him to him. His eyes admitted defeat as he let his body relax on hers. She clung to him. There was NO way she was letting him leave her, not this time. She ran her hand threw his hair, messing up his comb over. Oh well, she hadn't like it anyway.

"ALICE!" The sound of her mother yelling made Hatter jump off her before she had a chance to grab him. He stood next to the couch, rubbing the back of his hair with his hand. He mother looked beyond angry. She had never shown her mother this side of her, not even with Jack. Hatter walked over to a chair and sat. Alice sat up and tried to compose herself.

"Mom, let me get the tea…" Alice said as she stood. Her heart was racing. Even though Hatter was in the room, she longed to touch him, to make sure he wasn't an illusion. Carol nodded, and lowered herself to the chair. Hand over her heart. Alice walked into the kitchen and grabbed the tray. She rushed back into the living room, just to make sure he hadn't vanished. He hadn't. Her was playing with his hands and staring at the ground, looking rather embarrassed. Her, mother on the other hand, was shooting death glares at him, Like she would like nothing more then to throw Hatter out on the street, for touching her daughter.

"Tea." She said simply, and set it on the table. Her mother leaned forward to fix her tea, and promptly dropped the sugar spoon when Alice sat on Hatters lap, instead of the couch.

"Well…..Um… David… I can't thank you enough for saving Alice…thought it seems she really doesn't need my help." Carol said and sniffed. She wasn't pleased with this new turn of events. It wasn't like Alice to fall for a man so quickly, she had her guard up around men, and it had taken weeks for her to even say she was dating Jack, let alone to bringing him to meet her. Even then, she had barely touched him in the house, and Carol only knew things were serious because he gave her that ring. After a VERY long and uncomfortable dinner, made even worse by the fact that Alice wanted nothing more then to have Hatter throw her on the table and have sex with her, and Carol shooting glares at Hatter, for making out with her daughter on the living room couch, It was Time for Hatter to leave. Alice walked him to the door, her hand firmly grasping his. She shut the door behind her as Hatter pulled her lips up to his. After several minutes of passion Alice laughed as she pulled away.

"Hatter." He interrupted her with a kiss.

"Hatter, were are you staying?" He responded with another kiss.

"HATTER!" She giggled as his lips tickled her neck.

"Well, a little motel." Hatter said and leaned in to kiss her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I need to save my money, before I invest in a house, and I need a job. Plus I have one more visit to Wonderland, to collect my belongings….." He was cut off by Alice's lips on his.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Alice shrieked, and Hatter laughed.

"Wonderland holds no value to me without you." He said and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Don't ever leave me again." Alice said and kissed him.

"I won't." They gave a final kisses goodnight, before Hatter headed down the hallway and out of sight. Alice leaned against the door, feeling like a teenage girl. She braced herself for her mothers attack, and opened the door back in to the apartment.

"Alice. I have to ask. What Happened between you two?" Carol asked her eyes never leaving Alice.

"Mom, he makes me feel so, so….." Alice collapsed onto the couch.

"Safe?" Carol supplied. Alice's head snapped up.

"Yeah… how do you….?" She looked at her mother, and watched as her mother came toward her.

"Your father. Don't ever let him go Alice." Carol kissed her daughter on the forehead before heading to her room. Alice looked after her in awe.


End file.
